1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of improved apparatus and methods for automatically handling and transporting articles, such as silicon and like wafers used in the production of semiconductor devices in the electronics industry. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of systems for automatically transferring articles between stations, which systems possess the capability to selectively collect quantities of articles at an intermediate or buffer station until the articles are needed at an adjacent station.
More particularly, this invention relates to the field of improved apparatus and methods for selectively transporting articles between two predetermined stations, and in which the articles may be selectively diverted in predetermined numbers to an intermediate buffer station and subsequently transferred in sequence to the second of such stations. Still more particularly, this invention relates to the field of fluid bearing systems for automatically handling and transporting articles, such as silicon wafers used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices, during the sequential treatment and handling of such wafers during manufacture of such devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As noted hereinabove, certain features of this invention have been known and patented herebefore by applicant's assignee. Such features relate to the fluid bearing track structure and magazine indexing means disclosed herein and utilized in the present apparatus. However, so far as is known, the combination of structural features and handling steps disclosed herein have been unknown heretofore and, except for the noted patents and others related thereto but no more pertinent than such patents, applicant is unaware of any other prior art which discloses or suggests the novel features of the subject apparatus and method. That is, so far as is known, the automatic handling or transfer of individual articles in sequence from a first station to a second station directly and without interruption, or the selective diversion of such articles in sequence into a buffer station rather than directly to the second station in accordance with the particular teachings of this invention, has not been utilized or known in the article handling art heretofore.